


Smol & Tol Moments

by afuzzyowl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sometimes angst, sometimes crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afuzzyowl/pseuds/afuzzyowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots revolving around Erwin and Levi's life together after they move into their new flat. Gross fluff ensues. </p><p>#6 - Sick<br/>Erwin makes for a clingy patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Preschool

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR "THE BF" BELOW.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Anyone else who's planning on reading "The BF" still here? If you don't want spoilers, last chance!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Alrighty. So this is the sequel to "The BF", told in a series of one-shots.  
>  **Context** : Takes place a few months after the end of "The BF". Levi and Erwin have moved into a flat: their first time living together. Levi works at a massage therapy clinic for Dr. Jaeger and Erwin works at a law office downtown with Nile and Mike.

i. Ewwin.

Big, blue eyes. The most biggest, most bluest eyes he has ever seen. Levi drops his lego piece. His mouth hangs open and he stares. The blue eyes are bright even across the classroom. Bright like...like...the sky, or a blue sun. His hair looks like the sun too, yellow and shiny. Levi’s favourite colour isn’t yellow or blue, but he might change his mind now.

The boy with the pretty eyes turns like he knows Levi is staring at him. He smiles. Levi doesn’t know why. They aren’t friends. He snaps his mouth shut with a loud click and turns away, going back to his lego. He's making a birdie.

The boy walks up to Levi. His sneakers are the big-boy kind with shoelaces. What a show-off. His mommy probably ties them for him. "Hi," he says.

Levi glares. “What." He scrunches up his face in the way he knows scares most of the other kids. Especially the girls. But he doesn’t care about girls. Girls have cooties. “I’m busy. I’m making a gween bwud.”

The boy with the pretty eyes smiles instead of crying like the girls. His teeth are round and very white. “My name is Erwin,” he says. “Do you want to read this together?” He holds out a book about dinosaurs, the ones with the long necks. Levi has already read that book. It’s not bad. But Levi doesn’t know this boy, and he doesn’t want to read with him, because he’s too pretty and probably a show-off. He squints. Kenny always tells him not to do that, but Levi can do what he wants because Kenny is not here right now.

“Why?” he asks. “We’ea not fwiends. Kenny said no talking to stwangeuhs. And I alweady wead that book.”

Erwin’s face gets sad, and Levi feels something squeeze deep inside him, like a tummy ache. It hurts. “I want to be friends with you, if that's okay. I don’t know anyone here because I’m new, but you look like a nice person.”

A nice person. Levi’s eyes widen. No one has called him that before. “I’m nice?”

Erwin nods.

“Oh. But.” Levi remembers all the times he’s made the gross girls cry. “I’m not nice.”

“Really?” Erwin is smiling again. “I think you’re nice. What’s your name?”

“Levi.”

“Levi? That’s a pretty name.”

No, you’re much prettier, Levi wants to say. But he shouldn’t, because he doesn’t want to be too nice to a stranger. “I fowgot youa name.”

“Erwin.”

“Ewwin?”

“No, it’s Erwin. Er-win.”

“Yeah, Ewwin. Thas what I said.”

Erwin laughs, and Levi feels something inside his chest squeeze again. “Do you have trouble saying your R’s? I can teach you.”

“No, I don’t! I can say my awes by myself! I don’t need youa help, Ewwin!”

“Okay, Levi, whatever you say.”

* * *

ii. Colouring.

“Morning, Levi.”

Levi looks up from his colouring book. Erwin is smiling down at him, holding his own book to his chest. “Mowning.”

“What are you colouring?”

“Wings.”

“Oh. Why did you leave that one blank?”

“This one’s white like the papuh. And this one’s dawk blue.”

“That’s cool.”

Levi nods. When Erwin doesn’t say anything else, he thrusts his favourite light blue crayon in Erwin’s face. “Wanna help me colouh the sky? Blue like youa eyes.”

Erwin smiles with his whole face. His lips are red and his teeth are sparkly and his eyes are the shape of a rainbow. Levi’s mouth falls open again.

“Okay!”

* * *

iii. Pants.

“Ewwin, why awen’t you weawing pants?”

“I forgot,” Erwin says, looking like he might cry. He is only wearing a shirt and boxers. The boxers are white with red hearts and Levi wants to laugh at them, but he can’t when Erwin looks so sad. Maybe Levi should hug him. Mommy likes hugs. Erwin might like them too. “I woke up late today and my mom and dad were already at work, so I walked to school. I didn’t know I wasn’t wearing pants until Mrs. Evans told me.”

“Oh. Do you want my pants? You’ll be cold, Ewwin. I don’t like weawing pants anyway.” Levi begins tugging at his pants, but Erwin grabs his hands.

“No! It’s okay! I’m okay. It’s almost home time anyway.”

“Oh, okay.” Erwin lets him go, smiling now. But it’s different this time. Levi doesn’t like this smile. “Ewwin, do you want a hug?”

Erwin's bottom lip wobbles. “Really?”

“Yeah. Mommy likes hugs. Do you like hugs?”

“I...I do.”

Levi hugs Erwin. His cheek squishes against Erwin’s. It’s very soft. And Erwin smells very nice.

Levi doesn’t like hugs much, but this one isn’t so bad.

* * *

iv. Bullies.

“Mrs. Evans?”

“Yes?” Mrs. Evans bends down to talk to Levi. She is tall and she has long, brown hair. She talks in a soft voice that doesn’t hurt Levi’s ears. “What’s wrong, Levi?”

“Whewe’s Ewwin?” Levi asks, showing her his lunch box. “I wanna eat lunch with Ewwin.”

The way Mrs. Evans’s eyes go big very fast scares Levi. “Erwin? He said he was going to the bathroom with you, Levi! You’re not his bathroom buddy?”

Levi shakes his head. “I didn’t see Ewwin since Play-Doh time, Mrs. Evans.”

“Oh, no,” she says. “Listen, Levi. We have to find Erwin, okay?”

-

They find him in the hallway with three big boys that Levi doesn’t know. He looks scared, and the look of happiness on his face when he sees Levi and Mrs. Evans makes Levi run to him, shoving his way past the big boys. He stands in front of Erwin, holding his arms out, ignoring Mrs. Evans’s shouts.

“What awe you doing?!” he yells. The three boys look down at him, then back at Mrs. Evans who is running at them with Angry Eyes. They run away. Levi tries to chase after them, but Erwin hugs his arm. Mrs. Evans runs past them, shouting at Levi and Erwin to stay.

“Thank you, Levi,” Erwin says, voice shaking. “You saved me.” Levi’s face goes hot.

“What did they want,” he growls. “Did they take youa lunch, Ewwin?”

Erwin looks down at the ground and nods. “But, um...” He holds out his hand, opening his fingers. On his palm is a white tooth with blood on it.

Levi gasps. “DID THEY HIT YOU, EWWIN?! THEY HIT YOU?!”

“No, no!” Erwin says, waving his arms. “This fell out. You know that big kids lose their teeth and get adult teeth, right? One of mine fell out just now.” He grins, and Levi sees a hole where one of his big front teeth used to be. “I can’t really eat without this tooth anyway, so it’s okay, Levi. I don’t need lunch. I’m not hungry.”

Levi looks at Erwin, then at his tooth. He bursts out crying.

“Wha—Levi, don’t cry!” Erwin puts his arms around him, patting his back.

“EWWIN, YOU CAN HAVE HALF OF MY LUUUUNCH!”

* * *

v. Fight.

“HEY! YOU!”

The boy turns around. He is tall, much taller than Levi. But Levi doesn’t care. He’s mad. He stands proudly, crossing his arms.

“YOU HUWT EWWIN!”

“What?” the boy says. His face is ugly and mean, and his mouth doesn't smile. It’s twisted into a scary look. “Who’re you?”

“I’M LEVI! EWWIN’S FWIEND!”

“Ewwin? Who’s—ohhh. That blond kid. _Er_ win, you mean.”

“THAT’S WHAT I SAID!” Levi screams.

“Sure, sure, whatever. So you’re a friend of the kid that forgot to wear pants.” The boy faces Levi, crossing his arms too. Levi puffs out his chest. He won’t lose to a copycat. “So what do you want?”

“Why did you huwt Ewwin! Ewwin’s nice! Ewwin’s stwong! Ewwin didn’t cwy at all even if he was sca—scar—scawed!”

“Geez, you really need to practice talking,” the boy taunts. “You can’t even talk right.”

“SHUT UP!” Levi screams. The boy gasps, and he looks very mad now. Levi doesn’t care. He said a bad word, but the boy was being mean to Erwin.

“SAY SOWWY!”

The bully steps closer. “Why should I?”

Levi struggles, but he can’t find the words. “JUST BECAUSE HE FOWGOT TO WEAW PANTS ONE DAY! WHY AWE YOU MEAN TO HIM!”

The boy raises an eyebrow. “You know everyone makes fun of him behind his back, right? Nobody likes him. He’s weird.”

Levi stares. He blinks. And then he lunges.

* * *

vi. For you.

“Levi, Levi, what did you do,” Erwin cries, holding Levi gently to his chest. The scratches all over Levi’s body stop hurting when Erwin does that. He cups his hand over the Superman band-aid that Erwin stuck on his bleeding knuckles.

Levi grins. “I pwotected you, Ewwin.”

* * *

vii. Kiss.

Levi frowns at the TV. He’s very confused. Rapunzel is kissing Eugene, and they look very happy, but Levi doesn’t understand.

“Kenny? Why do people kiss? It looks gwoss.”

Kenny looks at him and scratches his face. “Well, you kiss people you love. Or I guess that’s supposed to be the right answer.”

“Oh. Do you love me, Kenny?”

“Uh.” Kenny’s face slowly turns red. “I—I mean, yeah.”

Levi frowns even harder. “Then why don’t we kiss?”

“...It’s not like that. Okay, what if I asked you this: would you _want_ to kiss me?”

“Ewwwwwww, no way,” Levi gags.

“Exactly. That’s why we don’t kiss. Well, there are other reasons, but...you’ll get it when you’re older.”

“Oh. How many yeaws old do I have to be to kiss?”

“I dunno. Just do it whenever you feel like it, I guess.”

“Oh.”

“What’s with all the questions? There somebody you wanna kiss?”

Levi shakes his head. “No.”

“Just curious?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Levi pauses, watching Rapunzel’s tower disappear somewhere far away.

“And then they lived ‘happily ever after’,” Kenny says. Levi isn’t sure what that means, but it sounds fun.

“Kenny?”

“Hm?”

“Is it okay to kiss pwetty people?”

“Pretty people, huh?” Kenny rubs his beard. “That’s usually why you kiss, I suppose. You think the other person is pretty. Are there any pretty girls in your class?”

“Ew, no,” Levi says, scrunching up his nose.

“Pretty boys, then?”

“...” Levi thinks about Erwin. His sun hair and his sky eyes. “Ewwin’s weally pwetty. If...If zombies take ovuh the wowld and—and only Ewwin is not a zombie, I will kiss Ewwin.”

Kenny stares at Levi with big eyes. And then he bursts into cackles, slapping his thigh. Levi’s face gets hot. He throws a pillow at Kenny. “S-Stop laughing!” Kenny laughs harder.

“M-Maybe someday,” he wheezes, holding his stomach. “Maybe someday, when zombies take over the world, you’ll get your chance.”

-

“Ewwin,” Levi whispers.

Erwin turns towards him. “Shhh, Levi, we’re supposed to be having naptime.”

“Duh, I know that. But I have to tell you something vewy impowtant.”

“Oh. Okay, sure.”

“If thea’s a zombie apopalypse, you can’t become a zombie, okay?”

“An apopa—oh, a zombie apocalypse?” Erwin gasps.

“Yeah. You can’t become a zombie.”

Erwin nods, his fluffy eyebrows squeezed together. “I—I’ll try.”

“Good. Okay, goodnight.” Levi closes his eyes.

“Wait, Levi,” Erwin says quietly, shuffling closer. “Why are you telling me this all of a sudden?”

“Because.” Levi opens his eyes again and grins. His sharp triangle tooth pokes into his bottom lip. “I have to kiss you.”

“Wh-Wh-Wh—” Erwin’s mouth opens and closes. It reminds Levi of Mr. Scales, the class’s pet goldfish. “WHAT!” Erwin finally shouts, jumping up.

“Erwin!” Mrs. Evans scolds. “Please be quiet during naptime!”

“Sorry,” he mumbles, crawling back under his blanket. Levi hides under his own, giggling.

* * *

viii. Bye-bye.

“Ewwin, youa leaving?” Levi asks through watery eyes, clutching on to Erwin’s sleeve. “Wheah awe you going, Ewwin?”

“Levi,” Erwin whispers, patting Levi’s head. His eyes are wet too. “I don’t want to go. I really don’t want to.”

“Then don’t!” Levi wails. His whole face is wet. It feels gross, but that doesn't matter now. He only cares about Erwin.

“I’m sorry, Levi. But my mom and dad...I have to. You’ll make new friends, okay?”

“I DON’T WANT THEM!” Levi shouts, pushing Erwin’s arm away. “I WANT YOU, EWWIN!”

“I—” Erwin bites his bottom lip, sniffling. He rubs his eyes with the back of his hand. “I wish I could stay with you, Levi.”

But Levi knows he won’t. Levi knows he can’t do anything, so he doesn’t say anymore. He just cries. He is acting like a baby. Mommy would be ashamed, but he can’t stop. This time, when Erwin hugs him, he hugs back as hard as he can. “When will I see you again, Ewwin?” he hiccups.

“I—I don’t know, Levi. I hope it’s soon.”

“You have to visit, Ewwin. You have to! If you don’t, I’ll cwy! When—when I leawn my ABCs, I’ll wite lettuhs to you, okay, Ewwin? Okay?”

“Okay, Levi,” Erwin says quietly. His arms are shaking. That makes Levi cry harder. “I’ll be waiting.”

-

As the car drives away, Levi waves with both his arms, with all of his small body. He has to eat more. He has to get big and strong so that he can find Erwin again. Erwin waves back until Levi can’t see him anymore, but he knows that Erwin will probably keep waving even after that.

“Bye bye, Ewwin,” he mumbles to the empty road.

* * *

i. Again.

“Levi?” a voice breathes out, apprehensive but vaguely hopeful. Levi looks up from where he's palming an apple and frowns at the man who is blatantly gawking at him, grocery basket dropped at his feet. His blond bangs are loose and a little too long, brushing his eyelashes, and there's a bit of bed hair sticking up at the back of his head. The dorky knitted sweater he's wearing is one size too large, as are his gray sweatpants. Mismatched socks, solid black to white-and-blue-striped, peek out of what look suspiciously like house sandals.

Levi’s nose scrunches up. He doesn't recognize the guy, but something about the openness of his expression, the look of childlike hope behind fear of rejection, tickles at his memory.

And good lord, aren't those eyes just the most beautiful thing Levi has ever seen.

“Do I know you?” he asks flatly.

The way the man’s face crumples makes Levi’s stomach drop. Even his inner sassy bitch purses his lips in guilt. His frown deepens. Since when the fuck did he start caring about the delicate feelings of random strangers?

“Ah, I guess not,” Blondie says sheepishly, rubbing his neck. “Um, did you go to Stohess preschool, the one adjoined to the elementary?”

“…Yeah.”

“Well, you probably don’t remember, but you could say we played together quite a bit back then.”

Levi’s eyes narrow. He carefully puts down his grocery basket and turns to fully face the guy, crossing his arms. His gaze trails down from rumpled hair to lame dad sandals, then back up again. “I know you,” he says eventually. “You’re that brat, aren’t you?”

Blondie blinks at him. Then as the surprise melts away, his face begins to brighten into a slow smile.

And, oh, what a smile it is.

Levi resists the urge to shield his eyes from the blinding radiance of Blondie’s face—those straight white teeth, that silly, genuine excitement in his baby blue eyes. Shit, how are those caterpillar eyebrows even real?

His name, his name is right on the tip of Levi’s tongue…

“You remember me?” the blond angel is saying as he sticks out his hand, presumably for Levi to shake. “I’m so happy to see you again. My name i—”

Then it finally clicks. “Erwin!” Levi blurts out. “Erwin Smith.”

Erwin’s eyes widen, and Levi didn't think it was possible, but his megawatt smile ups its oomph until the place where Levi’s snarky little heart is supposed to be resounds with a pathetic, answering thump. He quickly thrusts his hand into Erwin’s and shakes hard, hoping that will appease the man. Erwin just keeps grinning, his unkempt hair and mussed up clothing, irritating on anyone else, somehow only endearing him more to Levi.

“Yes, that’s me!”

* * *

Extra:

"You never wrote to me," Erwin says out of the blue one day as they're lying in bed.

"What?" Levi mumbles groggily, sweaty face pressed into the side of Erwin's naked chest.

"You said you'd write me. I waited, you know," Erwin pouts.

"...Oh my god," Levi snorts. "Are you talking about back when we were in preschool?"

"Yes."

"I think Kenny accidentally threw your address away."

"...I see."

"Besides, why do I have to be the one to write? Why couldn't you write to me, huh? Bastard."

"I, um," Erwin says guiltily. "I may have forgotten to ask for your address."

"Idiot," Levi mutters, nuzzling closer. "Whatever, we have the same address now, so it doesn't matter anyway."

Erwin doesn't say anything for a moment, and then he breathes, "Wow, you're right. Wow."

"Idiot," Levi repeats fondly.

He's already on the brink of sleep when Erwin whispers something. "Muh?" Levi grunts.

"Ewwin," Erwin murmurs, and then his body is shaking in silent laughter.

Levi immediately shoots upright, grabbing a pillow and lobbing it at his face. "Shut the fuck up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! if you've read the bf, thanks so much for coming back for the sequel! if you're a new reader, thanks for giving this story a chance, and i hope you enjoyed the first chapter! there's more to come :)
> 
> find me [here](http://afuzzyowl.tumblr.com) on tumblr! we can chat about how dumb these two are xoxo
> 
> p.s. shamelessly stole title from tumblr


	2. Peach Danishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHHH HEY GUYS, REMEMBER THIS FIC I STARTED LITERALLY 3 YEARS AGO??? AHAHA..HAHA.HAHA
> 
> on a serious note, i'm sorry for leaving it just hanging here, but i got distracted and sucked into this other fandom halfway, and...yeah. i just found a bunch of old docs lying around in my folders for this fic, and i figured leaving them there to rot wasn't something i wanted to do, so i'll be posting all of them soon!

“Oh my fucking God, ERWIN!” Levi screeched, barely resisting the urge to jump up and down. “They have peach danishes here!”

“What!” Erwin almost collided into him with how quickly he skidded over. He tenderly touched his palms to the perfect, shiny glass display, face pressed close. The baker standing behind the counter flinched, and Levi silently apologized for the nose- and fingerprints he knew Erwin would be leaving. “Levi! These are the legit ones!”

Levi wrinkled his nose and glared at the back of his head. “Did you just say ‘legit’?”

The blond slowly turned to Levi with the kind of grin that would make people approaching him on the sidewalk cringe and cross the street. The bright display lights casting eerie shadows under his eyes didn't help any. “I learned it from the Internet. I’m, uh. What was it? Ah, yes, I’m pretty fly for a white guy.”

Levi closed his eyes and groaned through his teeth.

“What?” Erwin said, poking him. “You don’t think I’m fly?”

Levi ignored him and counted to ten, mortified at how much of a _dad_ his boyfriend was. The baker’s expression was a mixture of horror and disgust. Levi felt like he might drown in second-hand embarrassment.

Think of the danishes. The danishes would make his feel better. Mmm, yes, the peach danishes they’d both been craving, for no particular reason, for these past two weeks.

“We’re getting two of those, please.”

The baker visibly brightened. “Yessir!” he chirped, expertly sliding them into little paper baggies. “Thanks for th’patronage!”

Levi nodded and took the bags, dropping them into their grocery basket.

“Yes!” Erwin closed his eyes in bliss, fist clenched. “Peach danishes for breakfast tomorrow.”

“Yeah, breakfast,” Levi drawled. “So don’t gobble it down after dinner.”

“I won’t, I won’t,” Erwin insisted. “The wait will make it taste better.”

Levi snorted. “I meant that going to bed stuffed from all that food will make your stomach hurt, but sure, if that makes you feel better. Masochist.”

* * *

They ignored the danishes for the rest of the day. Levi hid it in the very back corner of their pantry, hoping that that would be enough to deter them both from temptation. Out of sight, out of mind, right?

“Erwin.”

The big dolt jumped almost a full foot in the air, which was rather impressive (and terrifying) for someone of his size. “Levi. Hi.” He was looking anywhere but in Levi’s eyes.

The dark-haired man squinted and crossed his arms. “What are you doing in the kitchen?”

“Nothing,” Erwin said, too quickly. “I mean, not nothing, exactly. I was looking for milk. I’m a little thirsty.”

Levi squinted even harder. His eyes were slits now, and it kind of hurt to keep them so tiny, but he was determined to make his point. “You hate milk unless it’s with cereal.”

Erwin deflated. “Right.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Stop looking for the danishes.”

“But I just wanted to admire them for a bit,” Erwin protested. “And maybe smell them. To satiate this thirst.”

“That’d just make it worse, idiot.”

“But I just keep thinking about them, Levi.”

“Oh?” Levi cocked an eyebrow. “Nothing better to do? You're pretty free, aren’t you?”

Erwin nodded sadly. “I finished all my work.”

“So you’re saying you need a distraction,” Levi said, a slow smirk growing on his face.

“I...guess?”

“Well,” Levi purred, slinking closer. “I could help with that.” Erwin stared at him in confusion for a moment before his eyes widened.

“Oh,” he said. And then he mirrored Levi’s smirk, reaching out to catch the latter by the waist, hugging him close. “I suppose you could.”

“Take me to bed, big guy,” Levi crooned, grabbing Erwin around the neck. “I’ll satiate a different kind of thirst for you, hmm?”

Erwin groaned low in his throat and scooped Levi into his arms before he practically began sprinting for their bedroom.

* * *

They lay spent and gasping for breath on the bed, both sprawled spread-eagle. Erwin got up first, wetting a towel in the adjoined bathroom and climbing back up to wipe Levi off before cleaning himself too. Levi murmured appreciatively. Erwin smiled down at him and kissed him on the forehead. “Sleepy?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Want me to turn off the lights?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“All right.”

Erwin quickly flicked off the table lamp by his side of the bed, then dove under the covers. Levi wiggled until his back was pressed to the blond’s front, then reached back to pull his boyfriend’s arm over him. Erwin chuckled, nuzzling his cheek into Levi’s hair and tangling their legs together. “Goodnight, Levi.”

“’Night,” Levi mumbled.

Erwin was about to drift off, lulled by the sounds of Levi’s even breathing, back pressing into the blond with each inhale, when a quiet voice broke through his doze.

“Erwin?”

“Hmm?”

Levi turned in his arms, burrowing his face in Erwin’s neck. His lips brushed against Erwin’s skin when he whispered, “I can’t wait for breakfast.”

Erwin laughed, pulling him closer. “Me neither.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading!! hope you enjoyed the fluff <3


	3. A Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so is it just me or is anyone else bothered at the TINY fraction of humor eruri fics out there???? sometimes i just wanna read some levi bathroom jokes, y'know

Levi was sprawled on the couch, nursing a cup of tea and Facebook-stalking people on his laptop when he heard the lock turn in the front door.

"Hey,” he said, glancing up. “You're la—whoa."

Erwin appeared in the doorway, hair a complete mess, frown lines making him look a decade older. 

Levi sat up and put his laptop aside. "What happened? You look like shit."

Erwin sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. He hung up his jacket and set his suitcase against the wall, the resounding thump heavy with what Levi knew to be pages and pages of tiny print. "A client was being difficult." 

“Which one? Was it that shitty landlord who kept trying to sue her tenants?” Levi made to stand. “I knew she’d be trou—”

“Wait, Levi.” Erwin held out a hand, the other busy tossing his leather shoe to the floor. “Stay there.”

Levi froze in his half-standing position. “Huh?”

“Just—” Erwin gestured vaguely. “Don’t move.”

“Okay...” Levi sat back down on the couch, frowning. The blond finally finished untying his remaining shoe and threw that one off too, and then he was striding across the room in large steps, yanking at the knot of his tie. Levi was so distracted by the uncharacteristically violent movement that he didn’t react until Erwin was already falling on him. “What th—” was all he got out before a solid ninety kilograms crushed him into the couch. 

Erwin exhaled in what sounded like choked relief, wrapping his arms around Levi and rolling on to his side so the other man could breathe. Levi gasped for air, punching him in the chest.

“What the fuck, you giant! You trying to kill me?”

“Hmmm, sorry,” Erwin mumbled into his collarbone, not sounding sorry at all. 

Levi huffed and threw an arm and leg over his boyfriend. “Whatever.” He felt Erwin smile against his skin. “Client was that bad?”

Erwin nodded. “I almost called for you to come pick me up so I could get my cuddles sooner.”

“Damn.” Levi combed his fingers through damp blond hair—had it been raining outside?—brushing bangs away from closed eyes. “My poor baby getting bullied.”

Erwin sighed, his breath tickling Levi’s neck. “You were right, by the way. It was the landlord.”

“Ha, I knew it. She had the I’d-like-to-speak-to-a-manager haircut. Dead giveaway.” Erwin snorted, his rumbles of laughter vibrating through Levi, who smirked and pinched his neck. 

“Maybe,” Erwin allowed. Levi hummed. “So what have you been up to?”

“Not much. Stalking people on Facebook.”

“Oh? Anything interesting?”

“Casie Stewart posted a picture of her dog.”

Erwin gasped, pulling away just far enough to stare up at Levi’s face. “No.”

“Yes,” Levi said smugly.

“But she only ever posts pictures of her own face—sel...? What are those called again...?”

“Selfies, Erwin. They’re called selfies.”

“Ah, right. In any case, it’s wonderful that she’s sharing other facets of her life.” Erwin sighed again, this time happily. “She’s growing up, isn’t she? I’m so proud of her. Do you think I should leave a comment?”

“Holy shit, no.” Levi shuddered. “You can’t just go around commenting on people’s pictures like that, Erwin. You aren’t even friends on Facebook.”

“But you aren’t, either. Should we send her a Facebook invite?”

“No, you idiot. Don’t you know teenagers these days? She’ll be like,” Levi cleared his throat and adopted his best valley girl voice, high-pitched, full of attitude, and with the barest lisp: “Oh. My. God. Like. Who is this old man, ew, he must be, like, into me or something~! I’m, like, gonna report him as suspicious even though we have a couple mutual frie~OOH A PUMPKIN SPICE LATTE!”

Erwin burst out laughing. “Pumpkin spice latte?” 

“Yeah, that’s _the_ drink for white girls. Scientifically proven. Ask Petra if you don’t believe me.”

“I see,” Erwin grinned. “That sounds just a teensy bit racist. And sexist.”

“Not when it’s a fact of life.” Levi shook his head sadly. “But yeah, no. Don’t send her an invite.”

“But you’re her best friend’s mother’s cousin’s sister-in-law’s coworker! There’s a clear relation there,” Erwin protested.

“No. We’ll just admire her growth from afar. You have to give teenagers space, Erwin, god.”

Erwin pouted. “Fine. If you insist.”

Levi patted him on the head. 

They lay in silence for a moment, Erwin content to forget his work troubles as he listened to Levi’s heart beat against his ear, breathing in his clean scent. 

“Your suit’s gonna get wrinkled,” Levi muttered a moment later.

“Just a few more minutes,” Erwin said. “A few more.”

“...Fine. Five more minutes.”

“Yes, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!!


	4. Lunch & Nile

“Oh my god, this idiot,” Levi muttered, glaring at the tupperware sitting innocently on the kitchen island. He turned off the vacuum cleaner and crossed his arms, standing there for a moment as he debated what to do. Nifa could always buy Erwin lunch. After all, there was a Subway near the office, and a Chipotle, and a Wendy’s. Ugh, no, Erwin didn’t really like fast food and he’d been commenting lately about how he was becoming spoiled from Levi’s cooking—Levi smirked at the thought—so he’d probably just let himself starve. Shit. And the moron had a meeting from noon until late afternoon, so he wouldn’t be able to go out anywhere to eat.

11:38, the clock read. Goddammit. Levi sighed and untied the handkerchief from around his hair, pacing hurriedly into his room for a change of clothes. Some people got angry when they were hungry, but Erwin got depressed, and depressed Erwin was not a fucking joke.

Levi had exactly twenty-two minutes to save the office.

* * *

He stared up at the high-rise in trepidation, feeling a sense of déjà-vu. Was there some kind of unwritten rule that all lawyer buildings had to be huge, hot-shot deals? He’d never visited Erwin at his office before, simply because Erwin much preferred they spend time together in their flat or on a date somewhere outside, and now he was starting to think that that had been a good idea. All these people with their smartphones and suits and shiny briefcases made Levi jittery. Not that Levi didn’t have a smartphone himself, but, y’know, it was the _image_.

He shook himself and began making his way down the white concrete pathway, and what seemed like eons later finally reached the doors. Inside, the lobby was bright from sunlight, all glass walls, looming ceilings, and gleaming marble floors. Some kind of an exotic plant was sitting by the elevators, and a chandelier hung above the receptionist’s mahogany desk, sparkling and elegant.

Levi grimaced. He suddenly felt silly in his jeans, long-sleeved sweatshirt, and messenger bag.

“Can I help you, sir?” the receptionist asked, standing from her seat. Her suit looked more expensive than Levi’s old car.

“Uh,” he said, trudging closer to the desk. “What floor is Smith and Co. on...?”

“That will be the sixth floor, sir,” she said, perfect lipstick curving in a customer-service smile. “The elevators are to your left.”

“Right. Thanks,” he mumbled.

The elevator was just as fancy as the rest of the building. It took him to the sixth floor in two-point-three seconds (he counted), but was not dizzying in the least. Even the dinging sound when he arrived sounded classy. Levi was starting to hate this place more and more. He stepped out, heading for yet another receptionist desk, muttering under his breath all the while.

“Hello, how may I—Levi!” Nifa exclaimed, jumping from her seat. “What are you doing here?”

Levi forgot his annoyance at the sight of her familiar, radiant smile. “Hey. What’s up?”

“Not much, not much,” she said, coming around the desk to meet him with a hug. “I haven’t seen you since your housewarming party! How are you?”

“Eh, not bad. Work’s the same as usual.”

“Not too stressful, I hope?” He nodded. “That’s good. God knows we’ve got enough stress here to go around.” Nifa rolled her eyes. “I think if Erwin and Mike didn’t keep him anchored, Nile would be bouncing off the walls in stress.”

Levi wrinkled his nose. “I’ve heard a lot about this Nile.”

“Oh, that’s right! You haven’t met him yet! I suppose that makes sense since Erwin dragged him here from Shiganshina.”

“Erwin’s always bitching about him. Pretty hilarious, actually.”

Nifa’s brows shot up. “Erwin bitches about people?”

“Yeah, all the time. What, you’ve never heard him whine? I thought you guys knew each other from way back.”

“Not really...the first time we actually talked was during Mike and Nana’s wedding. We didn’t interact much at school.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. But anyway! What are you here for? Is Erwin expecting you?”

“Nah, he just forgot his lunch.”

Nifa gaped.

“What?” Levi blinked.

“Uh,” she said, eyes round. “No, nothing. It’s just that that seems like an uncharacteristically domestic problem for Erwin Smith to have.”

Levi’s brow furrowed. “I don’t know why you all seem to think he’s some perfect robot, ‘cause he’s actually an idiot.”

Nifa laughed loudly once, then covered her mouth. “I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that. I suppose I should let you in now. Erwin’s office is just past this door, on your right hand side.”

“Okay, thanks.”

With a last wave over his shoulder, Levi strode into the hallway. Pride swelled in his chest when he saw the shiny golden plate beside the door that read Erwin’s name. He rapped his knuckles on the heavy wood twice.

“Enter,” Erwin said in his stick-up-his-ass, lawyer voice, and Levi bit back a grin. He grabbed the doorknob and stepped inside, mouth open with some snarky comment, but stopped in his tracks when he saw that there was a visitor sitting across from Erwin.

“Levi!” Erwin exclaimed, and Levi turned his attention back to the blond in time to see his neutral, almost cold expression melt into rainbow and sunshine and _lurv_.

Well. If this was the kind of reception he was gonna get, maybe he should visit more often.

“Hey, big fuc—uh.” He glanced at the mousy-looking guy, who was staring at what Erwin’s face had become in what looked like shock and awe. “Hey,” Levi settled on.

“What are you doing here?” Erwin asked, standing from his seat, his beaming getting brighter by the second. Levi held up a hand.

“Don’t bother getting up. I just came because you forgot your lunch on the counter. Here, take it.” He dug out the brown paper bag and shoved it at Erwin, who took it sheepishly.

“Ah. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Okay, bye now.” Levi turned to leave.

“Wait, Levi! You won’t join me for lunch?”

“Huh? Don’t you have to finish up with this client or whatever?”

“Oh, no, no. Right, how rude of me for not introducing you two. This is actually Nile, we were only having a quick chat. Nile, this is Levi, my boyfriend.”

Nile seemed to finally find his voice. “Hello. So you’re the elusive boyfriend. You’re kinda...smaller than I imagined you to be.” Erwin gasped. Levi straightened to his full (not-so-tall) height, his lips pulling into a sneer, eyes narrowing.

“And you’re Nile, huh,” he growled. Nile’s eyebrows shot up. “I’ve heard a lot about you too. Say, why don’t you stop giving Erwin and Mike a hard time with your incompetence, huh? Military police trash.”

“B-But I’m not part of the military,” Nile stammered, drawing back.

“Sometimes you need to sit back, relax, and not stress out everyone around you with your idiocy, y’know?” Levi stalked forward, planted one foot on the armrest of Nile’s chair and leaned into his space. “So calm your tits.” His eyes slithered down to Nile’s chest, and his sneer widened. “Not that you have any.”

Nile covered himself with his hands. “I-I’m self-conscious about that,” he whimpered.

At that moment, the door clicked open and Mike walked in, a stack of papers in his arm. He took in the tableau before him, Erwin half-standing from his seat, face scrunched up in repressed mirth, Nile leaning so far back in his chair that it was about to topple over, hands over his boobs, and Levi right in his face, leering.

Mike frowned. “I thought this was supposed to be an Eruri fic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading!!! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


	5. Pet Name

“What do you think of cutie pie?” Erwin said one day after dinner, completely out of the blue.

Levi handed him a wet dish before picking up another, scrubbing methodically at an oil spot. “What?”

“Cutie pie. For your pet name.”

Levi almost dropped his plate. He stared at Erwin. “What the fuck? You wanna call me cutie pie? Do I look like a fucking cutie pie to you?”

“Well, yes.” Levi flung soap suds at Erwin’s face. He didn’t even bother to dodge, a few bubbles sticking to his hair before popping. “You don’t like it? What would you prefer then?”

“Why do I need a pet name? Why can’t you just call me by my name, you know, that thing I was given at birth in case anyone ever had concerns about what to call me?”

“But everyone calls you Levi! I want to be special.” Erwin pouted, wiping more vigorously the more he thought about it. He missed a spot, and Levi tsk’d, pointing at it. He was ignored in favour of passionate flailing. “A person you just met could call you Levi. But I want to call you something that would let everyone know exactly what kind of relationship we’re in when they hear it.”

“You’re a fucking sap,” Levi grumbled. He jolted when Erwin took the next proffered plate only to abandon it on the counter and grab Levi’s hand instead. “What are you—”

“Please, Levi? Please?” Oh, it was the dreaded puppy dog eyes again, big and blue and just watery enough to be convincing. Not to mention how damningly adorable he looked with a single stubborn bubble still sitting on the top of his head, along with the polka-dot apron tied around his waist that Hange had gotten him to match with Levi’s, which, the smaller man begrudgingly admitted to himself, looked cute as fucking _sin_ on Erwin. He knew Levi couldn’t refuse now. This was so fucking unfair.

“Fiiiiiiiiiine,” Levi said, eyes rolling so far back he thought he might see his brain. “I’ll think about it if you come up with a good one.”

“Yesssss!” Erwin hissed. He shot off somewhere, leaving Levi with his hands hanging awkwardly in the air, but he was back again before Levi could properly react.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m googling ‘cute names to call your boyfriend’.”

“Oh my god,” Levi groaned. He turned back to the counter, draining the sink and washing his hands before drying off the last plate that Erwin had neglected.

“How about sweetie?”

“No.”

“Hun bun?”

“No.”

“Cuddly bear?”

“No.”

“Booboo.”

“What in the seven hells—no.”

“Love muffin.”

“No.”

“Sugar.”

“No.”

“Honey.”

“No.”

“Flour.”

“No—wait, what?”

“Egg.”

“Huh?”

“1/2-pound butter. Stir. Pour into pan. Preheat to 375 degrees.”

Levi finally cracked a smile. “Okay, that was pretty good.”

“I thought so too,” Erwin said, flashing him a grin. “I saved this post a while back so that I could read it to you.” Levi sighed in exasperation. He finished arranging the clean plates in the cupboard and fully turned to face Erwin, crossing his arms.

“So were you serious about the whole nickname thing or were you just baiting me?”

“I was serious.” Erwin slipped his phone into his pocket and in two large steps had Levi collected in his arms, chin resting on his head. “What about dear? Darling?”

“You call me those already,” Levi groused, grumpily hugging him back.

“But you complain, so I only use them when I really can’t help myself.”

“Well, duh, I’d complain about any pet name.”

“Don’t be like that, babe,” Erwin chuckled, ruffling his hair. Levi stiffened for a second and then clung to him harder, muttering into Erwin’s chest. “What was that?”

“...”

“...Levi?” Erwin pulled away, holding Levi’s shoulders to take in his red-faced scowl. “Is something the matter?”

“No. Never mind.” He made to shove past Erwin, tugging loose the string of his apron to hang it up, but Erwin looped an arm around his waist so he couldn’t move.

“No, Levi, tell me. Come on, don’t run.”

“I’m not running,” Levi spat, squirming in his grip. “I just remembered that there’s a rerun of Attack on Titan today.”

“No, there isn’t,” Erwin said in confusion. “You checked this morning.”

“Yeah, well, I need to check again!”

Erwin stayed silent. Levi could practically hear the clogs turning in his head. He started twisting around even harder.

“Stop that,” Erwin said. “Babe.” Levi stopped.

“Got you,” the blond said, smug grin apparent in his voice.

“Shut up,” Levi managed, but he couldn’t bring himself to inject any real venom into it. Even his ears felt hot.

“How come you’re okay with being called babe but not any other name?” Erwin asked, pulling Levi against his chest. “They all mean the same thing, essentially.”

“I dunno.” Levi turned in his arms, dragging him down to murmur in his ear, “Let’s go to bed, babe.”

Erwin withdrew to stare at him with big eyes. Levi felt a shiver run down the larger man’s back. “Oh. All right, I think I get it.”

“Uh huh,” he said with a smirk. “Now get in the bedroom.”

“Babe sure is in a rush today.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically levi's solution to everything is going to bed with erwin


	6. Sick

Levi didn’t know if it was the thunderous skies and slam of rain against their windows or the vicious temperature Erwin had been running since this morning, but he didn’t think he’d ever seen the blond so clingy before. Not even the day before Levi had left for his two-year internship. He was literally not letting Levi leave the bed.

“Erwin,” he coaxed, stroking through sweat-matted blond strands. “I’ll be gone for just one minute. I’m only going to get some cooling pads for your forehead, okay? And the thermometer, to see if the fever’s getting to dangerous levels.”

“No,” Erwin said stubbornly, face pressed into the crook of Levi’s neck. He was flushed all the way down to where the collar of his long-sleeved shirt covered him up.

“Come on, Erwin. I need to make you some food, too. You need your energy.”

“I’m not hungry,” he snapped.

“But you still need food in you.”

“I’m fine.”

Levi sighed. He wasn’t really sure what was happening, especially because he’d never seen Erwin sick before, but this was alarming, to say the least. Maybe it was time to try a different tactic.

“Goddammit, Erwin.” He tried to pull away, shoving at the broad shoulders caging him in. “I’m gonna get mad. Stop acting like a child, seriously. What are you gonna do if the fever’s above thirty-nine degrees, huh? You know how dangerous that is? You’ll need to go to the hospital.”

“I told you: I’m fine.”

“Yeah, well, even if you feel fine, there are still things you need to do to get rid of the fever. For me, okay? Get better for me.”

Erwin didn’t say anything.

All right. Levi had had just about enough. It was time to pull out his trump card. “Erwin,” he said slowly. “Let me go. I have work to do, and I can’t afford to catch your cold or whatever this is, you shit. You’re probably contagious right now and getting your gems all over me.”

He held his breath and waited. Two heartbeats later, Erwin’s arms loosened, drawing back towards his own body. Levi breathed a sigh of relief, slowly scooting backwards so he could climb off the bed and finally make some food for the gigantic moron.

Until he saw Erwin’s heartbroken expression, hurt plain in his eyes.

Shit. Shit shit shit. Did Levi fuck up?

“E-Erwin?” he mumbled, crawling closer. The blond flinched back.

“Sorry, Levi,” he said, eyes lowering. “Sorry. I’m being selfish.”

“What?” Levi squawked. “No, you aren’t! I only said that ‘cause you wouldn’t let go and I really fucking need to check your temperature!”

Erwin didn’t appear to hear him. His nose and the rims of his eyes were getting dangerously red. “I’m sorry, Levi. I love you. Even if you don’t feel the same.”

“What the fuck!” Levi shouted, throwing a pillow at him. “I just—I’m just—OH MY FUCKING GOD I JUST WANTED TO MAKE YOU CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP OR SOMETHING!”

* * *

Erwin woke up more refreshed than he’d felt in a long time, smile curving into his yawn when he remembered that it was Cuddle with Levi Saturday. His absolute favourite day of the week. He rolled on to his side, checking the alarm for the time. Ah, nine am. Perfect timing—but wait. He frowned. Why did the clock read Sunday?

Levi suddenly groaned from beside him, arm flopping over his middle. “You ‘wake?” he slurred, voice raspy. Erwin turned to him, ready to glomp him and kiss him all over, but his jaw dropped when he saw the purple circles under Levi’s eyes.

“Levi! What happened to you? Did you sleep late last night?”

The shorter man cracked an incredulous eye up at him. “You don’t remember?”

Erwin’s frown deepened. “What do you mean? The last thing I remember is collapsing in bed after our quick shower together.”

Levi moaned again, burying his face in the pillow. He muttered something that Erwin guessed was along the lines of “That was the night before last, dimwit.”

Erwin just lay there, confused.

“C’mere,” Levi said, not bothering to lift his head as he stretched his arm out towards Erwin. The blond obediently hoisted Levi on to his chest, keeping the comforter tucked up to his neck. “You know I love you, right?”

“What? Of course I do. I mean, you don’t say it very often, but I know it in my heart.”

“Good.” Levi sighed. “If you ever work yourself into a fever again, I will personally kill you.”

Erwin blinked. “What.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥


End file.
